


Equipero - Egyenjogúság

by Herika



Series: Equipero - Egyenjogúság [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bonding, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potternek és Perselus Pitonnak össze kell házasodnia. Perselusnak vannak elvárásai. Harry nem igazán ért velük egyet. És hogy mi lesz a vége? Hát olvassátok el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero - Egyenjogúság

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equipero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26483) by Meri. 



Equipero - Egyenrangúság

 

Írta: Meri - Thanks again for your permission  
Eredeti Cím: Equipero  
Eredeti történet megtalálható: http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=507  
Fordította: Herika  
Bétázta: Gernon, akinek ezúton is nagyon köszönöm a gyors és hathatós segítségét.  
Jogok: Nem az enyémek  
________________________________________

 

– Rendben, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Piton, miközben egy fenyegetésnek is beillő puffanással becsapta maga után az ajtót. Megfordult, hogy félelmetesen szikrázó tekintetével Harryre nézzen. Menyegzői talárja örömteli fekete örvényléssel hömpölygött körülötte.

Harry eltökélt erőfeszítéssel kényszerítette a háttérbe kitörni vágyó pánikrohamát.

– Az illemhely arra van – folytatta Piton, és egyik hosszú, bájitaltól sárgás színű ujjával egy csukott ajtó felé mutatott. – Menj be oda, idd meg a pulton levő főzetet és vetkőzz le!

Csak így – gondolta Harry hitetlenkedő borzongással. Vadul kalapáló szívvel nézett Pitonra.

– Miért? 

Piton undorral a szemében, és gúnytól felkunkorodó ajakkal meredt rá, mintha féleszű lenne.

– Úgy gondolom, még egy olyan gyengeelméjű is, mint te, megérti, hogy ez a paródiája egy… – Piton úgy tűnt, jelző után kutat. – Ezt a házasságot el kell hálni, és a köteléket kialakítani, mert csak úgy vezet eredményre.

– Az intelligenciám sértegetése talán nem a legjobb kezdet. – Harrynek nehezére esett nyugodt szinten tartani a hangját. Nem akart vitázni a sértések végett, sokkal nagyobb dolgok miatt aggódott.

– Arra ne számíts, hogy pusztán azért, mert házasok vagyunk, megváltoztatom a viselkedésem feléd, fiú. – A férfi arckifejezése a megszokottnál is rondább volt. – Én nem kedvellek téged.

– Ó, mert én annyira odavagyok magáért – közölte Harry fogvicsorgatva. – Maga álmaim hitvesének netovábbja.

– Bármit is gondolsz rólam, igazán nem érdekel, mi az, de ezt a házasságot be kell teljesíteni, vagy mindezt a semmiért tettük.

– Azt a részt felfogtam. Azt a részét nem értem, hogy miért kell, hogy elvileg én legyek az, aki előkészül. – Ez ugyan nem teljesen volt igaz, de nem fogja harc nélkül feladni. Várakozás és düh csapott össze a beleiben, és úgy érezte, hogy az a kis szelet torta, amit megevett, mindjárt visszajön belőle.

Piton arca elvörösödött a haragtól.

– Azt teszed, amit mondtam neked. Bemész oda, és megiszod azt a bájitalt, amit odakészítettem.

– És mi lesz, ha nem teszem? Mit gondol, mit tehet az ügy érdekében?

– Megteszed, méghozzá most! – Piton hangja megkeményedett.

Úgy hangzott, mintha a férfi arra számítana, hogy kérdés nélkül engedelmeskednek neki; Harry ugyanakkor az életcéljának tekintette, hogy megtagadja az engedelmességet, és nem most fogja abbahagyni.

– Mit lesz annak a hatása? 

Miközben a férfit nézte, Piton arcára enyhe pír ült ki, amitől Harry csaknem hangosan felnevetett. Nem tartott sokáig, és a férfi arca ismét ridegséget sugárzott. 

– Kitisztít és előkészít arra, amit tenni fogunk.

– És mi lenne az? – kérdezősködött tovább szemtelenül Harry.

– Azt hittem, felfogtad – válaszolt Piton, és ellenszenvesen elmosolyodott. – Meg foglak baszni.

A felháborodás savként öntötte el Harryt. El sem tudta hinni, hogy Piton volt olyan arcátlan, és csak úgy hangosan kijelentette ezt, mintha már minden döntést meghoztak volna.

– Nem, nem fog.

Piton megkeményítette a tekintetét, és ronda vigyorrra húzta vékony ajkait.

– Ó, dehogynem, Mr. Potter.

– Kizárt dolog. – Harry összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt és megrázta a fejét. 

– Szemtelenkedés miatt tíz pont a Griffendéltől – vicsorgott rá Piton.

Harrynek muszáj volt eltöprengenie rajta, hogy vajon Piton valóban úgy gondolta-e, hogy ez itt jobban fog működni, mint az osztályteremben,

– Vonjon le annyi pontot, amennyit csak akar, akkor sem fogom hagyni, hogy megbasszon.

– Miért nem? – követelte a választ Piton.

– Nem vagyok meleg. És ha az is lennék, akkor is garantálhatom, hogy nem én lennék az, aki ezt elfogadja magától.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint akit szinte sért a kijelentés.

– Ha attól tartasz, hogy megsebezlek…

– Ez fel sem merült bennem, de most hogy említi… – Harry tüntetően Piton ágyékára pillantott, amit elrejtett a férfi talárja, és elfojtott egy borzongást. – …én alacsony vagyok és csípőben keskeny. Nem számít, milyen magas maga, nem fogja belém dugni azt anélkül, hogy fájdalmat ne okozna.

– Elismerem, az első alkalom jár némi fájdalommal…

– Soha nem engedtem meg senkinek, hogy harc nélkül megsebezzen. Nem most fogom elkezdeni. – Harry ugyan a kompromisszum minden reménye nélkül, de tovább ütötte a vasat. – Emellett miért nem dughatom meg én magát?

Piton meghökkentnek látszott a javaslattól.

– Határozottan nem. Én a tanárod vagyok.

– Már nem. Most már a házastársam. Életreszólóan és a válás lehetősége nélkül. – Ha nem tudta volna elsősorban azt, hogy ez teljes mértékben szükséges Piton életének megóvása érdekében, akkor biztos, hogy még csak fontolóra sem vette volna, hogy beleegyezzen. Még most is ott érződött ebben az egész házasság-dologban a valószerűtlenség látszata. – Miért hiszi, hogy behódolok, különösen, ha maga nem teszi?

– Te vagy a fiatalabb. Sokkal természetesebb, hogy te veted magad alá nekem. – Felmerülhetett Pitonban, hogy ez mennyire nevetségesen hangozhatott, mert ténylegesen Harryre nézett. – Veled soha semmi nem megy könnyen, igaz?

– Ha hagyom, hogy uralkodjon rajtam, akkor örökké azt fogja tenni. – Na, az tenné csak igazán rettenetessé életet, nem? – gondolta Harry. – Én tudok egyet-mást arról, hogyan kell csinálni. És maga?

Ez látszólag megdöbbentette Pitont, de hogy vajon az, hogy ezt meg merte kérdezni, vagy az, hogy Piton figyelembe sem vette a lehetőséget, Harry nem tudta. A férfi megköszörülte a torkát.

– Van némi ismeretem arról, amit tenni kell.

– Elvi vagy gyakorlati? Mert ha csak elvi, akkor az nem jobb annál, amit én tudok – mosolyodott el Harry, és remélte, hogy mosolya szexinek tűnt. – Igyekezni fogok, hogy jó legyen magának.

– Több gyakorlati ismeretem van a másik fajtából. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fog felelni az igényeidnek. – Volt abban valami, ahogy ezt mondta Piton, valami, ami Harryt arra késztette, hogy eltűnődjön, milyen sok, illetve milyen kevés tapasztalattal rendelkezhet a férfi. Tekintve, hogy hogyan nézett ki.

– Ó, valóban? Hasonlítsuk össze a jegyzeteinket? – Harry blöffölt, és imádkozott, hogy az ne legyen nyilvánvaló. Nőkkel szembeni tapasztalatai sem voltak sokkal nagyobbak, mint a nem létező tapasztalatai a férfiakkal. Ugyanakkor elkészítette a „meleg szex” kérdéskörre vonatkozó házi feladatát. Az elolvasott könyvek mellett beszélt Deannel és Neville-lel, és mindketten több mint boldogan adtak neki némi támpontot arra vonatkozóan, hogy mit kell csinálni.

– Nincs időnk rá, hogy egész éjszaka ezen vitázzunk. Szeretnék túlesni rajta. Miért nem teszed soha azt, amit mondanak neked? – kérdezte Piton, és hangja egyre bosszúsabbnak hangzott.

– Nem leszek a maga alárendeltje egész hátralevő életemben.

– Rá tudlak venni. – Piton vállai merevek voltak, egész teste vonaglott a feszültségtől. Mint egy lecsapni készülő kígyó.

Normál körülmények között lehet, hogy ez megfélemlítette volna Harryt, de most nem adhatta fel.

– Nincs magánál a pálcája.

Piton arcán megvető gúny jelent meg.

– Nálad sincs.

Dumbledore mindkét pálcát elkobozta, mielőtt megengedte volna nekik, hogy együtt távozzanak. Ami valószínűleg nem volt rossz ötlet – ismerte el Harry.

– Valóban nemi erőszakkal akarja elkezdeni a velem való házasságát? – kérdezte Harry, mire egy csipetnyi félelem villant meg Piton tekintetében. – Mert ez az lenne.

A fenyegetés egy része eltűnt a férfi arcáról, és helyét számító pillantás váltotta fel.

– Ennek meg kell lennie. Mit akarsz azért, hogy hagyd megtennem?

– Megvesztegetés? Milyen mardekáros magától! – Harry szórakozottan elvigyorodott, ám gyorsan kijózanodott, amint a valóság ismét elérte őt. – Sajnálatos módon bármit is tudna felajánlani nekem, az nem lesz elég. Életünk hátralevő részében ebben a helyzetben leszünk.

– Minden valószínűség szerint egyébként sem fogjuk túlélni az elkövetkező néhány hetet, hogy… – megállt és elfintorodott, mintha a szavak megsavanyodtak volna a szájában –…működjön ez a kapcsolat.

– És mi van, ha igen? Mi történik, ha túléljük? Meg fogom ölni Voldemortot – jelentette ki Harry sokkal magabiztosabban, mint ahogy valójában érezte.

Piton megvonaglott a név hallatán, de úgy tűnt, fontolóra veszi, amit Harry mondott. 

– Elismerem, lehet, hogy van abban valami, amit mondasz.

Na, ez volt az első, hogy Piton egyáltalán elismert valamit – gondolta Harry meglepődve.

– Még ha ez a megállapodás korlátlan ideig is tart, akkor is ugyanazzal a problémával kerülünk szembe. És én sem vagyok jobban behódoló típus, mint te.

Harry oldalra döntött fejjel végignézett rajta. Korábban sosem foglalkozott Piton szexualitásával, és felötlött benne, hogy talán meg kellene tennie.

– Meleg?

Harry félig azt várta, hogy a férfi robban a kérdést meghallva, de ő csak megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, sosem gondoltam annak magamat.

– Szóval… – Harry érezte, hogy arcát elönti a meleg, és visszanyelte a feltörő zavart. – …el kell dönteni, hogyan teljesítsük be ezt a… házasságot?

– Attól tartok, meg kell történnie az anális szexnek. – Piton hangja egyértelmű undorral telt meg. – Egyikünknek alá kell rendelnie magát a másiknak. Azt hiszem…

– Igen, tudom. Nekem kellene megtennem. – Harry mély sóhajjal lökte el magától a csalódottságát. – Miért nem dobunk fel egy érmét, hogy lássuk, melyikünk lesz a szerencsés fickó?

– Ez a legnevetségesebb dolog, amit valaha hallottam – szólalt meg Piton figyelmeztető hangsúllyal.

Harry kikényszerített egy mosolyt, miközben keményen próbált uralkodni bosszúságán.

– Így lenne fair.

– Az élet – vágta rá Piton – nem fair.

Nagy kár, hogy Harry ezt már eddig is tudta. És mindent egybevéve nem volt lenyűgözve tőle.

– Akkor menjen, igya meg azt a bájitalt és hagyja, hogy megdugjam.

Beletörődés jelent meg Piton arcán.

– Van egy érméd?

Harry reszkető kézzel érintette meg azt az érmedarabot, amit Ron adott neki délután, sok szerencsét kívánva. El tudta képzelni Ron reakcióját, amikor rájön, hogyan használták fel a szerencsepénzét.

– Tudja – szólalt meg Harry –, mivel egyikünk sem akar engedni, mindkettőnknek részt kellene venni benne. – Piton felhúzott szemöldökére Harry tovább folytatta. – Mi lenne, ha a győztes kezdené, és a vesztes csinálná legközelebb?

– Sokat gondolsz az állóképességemről, nemde, fiú?

Harry idegei kezdtek felmorzsolódni, és ismét kihúzta a vállait. 

– Fejezze be, hogy fiúnak szólít. Nem szeretem.

– Hát ez sajnálatos. Számomra te egy fiú vagy. – Piton lenézett figyelemreméltó hosszúságú orra mentén, és gúnyos mosollyal folytatta. – Én ugyanakkor már nem vagyok az, és kétlem, hogy ma éjjel egynél többször is elérhető leszek a számodra.

– Akkor holnap reggel? Iskolakezdés előtt? – Harry nem akart belemenni addig, amíg egyfajta egyezségre nem jutnak. Írásban is kérné, ha nem hitte volna, hogy Piton átátkozza őt a jövő hétbe a szemtelensége végett.

Lehetetlennek látszott, de Piton gúnyos mosolya még csúfabbá vált.

– Ó, pontosan így akartam eltölteni a holnap reggelemet.

Harry keresztbe tette karjait maga előtt, és ellenséges tekintettel meredt vissza a férfire.

– Ha ma este maga kefél meg engem, akkor holnap reggel én dugom meg magát. Vagy fordítva. Ígérje meg nekem!

– Ilyen sokat érnek az ígéreteim? – kérdezte Piton egy újabb gúnyvigyorral. – És abban bízol, hogy be is fogom tartani?

– Kezdjük ott, hogy össze sem házasodtam volna magával, ha nem hinném, hogy megbízhatok magában. – Harry igyekezett, hogy olyan hangsúllyal mondja, ahogy gondolja. Mert így volt.

– Ostoba griffendéles – nézett megvetően Harryre. – Megígérhetem ma este, és megtagadhatom holnap reggel.

– De nem fogja, ugye? Nem, ha megígéri. – Jól tudta, hogy Pitonnak is megvan a maga becsületérzete. Lehet, hogy nem Harryével megegyező mértékű, de létezik.

– Dumbledore érte el, hogy ezt tedd – intett Piton egyik kezével kettőjük közé. – Csakis Merlin a megmondhatója, miért is nyűglődtél vele.

– Mert ez megmenti az életét, és az enyémet sokkal könnyebbé teszi.

Piton tekintete kétkedővé vált.

– Tegyük fel, hogy úgy van, ahogy mondod, és önszántadból egyeztél bele, ámbár nehéznek találom, hogy hitelt adjak a szavaidnak most, amikor ennyire makacs vagy. Miért nem tudod egyszerűen azt tenni, amit mondanak neked?

Harry – ismét bosszúsan Piton hangnemétől – gúnyos pillantással bámult vissza rá.

– Mert az elkövetkező ki tudja hány évre ragadtam magával. Ez nem lesz könnyű, nem számít, mi történik. Megkapom az ígéretét?

– Igen, megkapod – válaszolta Piton, megrogyó vállal. – Dobd fel az érmédet. – Legyőzöttnek hangzott. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy Harry szinte megsajnálja, egészen addig, amíg rá nem jött, mennyire arrogáns is Piton mindennel kapcsolatban, és milyen nehezen kellett kiharcolnia bármiféle előzékenységet.

Egy sóhajjal elfojtotta csalódottságát, majd felemelte és megmutatta a galleon mindkét oldalát Pitonnak.

– Nevezze meg, melyik legyen.

– Sárkányok – felelt Piton és behunyta a szemét.

Harry a levegőbe dobta a pénzdarabot, és hagyta a földre esni. Pattogott párat, majd megállt, és ők mindketten merőn bámultak lefelé.

Sárkányok.

Harryt a rosszullét kerülgette.

Piton kifújta a megkönnyebbültnek hangzó – eddig visszatartott – levegőjét.

– Igyekezni fogok, hogy ne sebezzelek meg téged.

Hát, ez határozottan megnyugtató – gondolta Harry. Megkísérelte nem hagyni, hogy előtörő rémülete túláradjon rajta.

– Tudja, hogy mit kell tennie?

– Elvileg. Van némi tapasztalatom nőkkel. Feltételezem, hogy élvezni fogod.

– Hagyja, hogy reggel megdugjam? – Akármennyire is bosszantotta, hogy szüksége van rá, hallani akarta, hogy Piton ismét kimondja.

Piton arca egy pillanatig lázadó volt, de aztán felsóhajtott és Harryre nézve bólintott.

– A legjobb ítélőképességem ellen szól, de megteszem.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és megmozdult, hogy elinduljon a WC felé.

– Néhány perc múlva jövök.

Piton arcán gyanakvó pillantás jelent meg.

– Csak így?

– Elvesztettem a pénzfeldobást, magáé az első menet. – Harry az ajtófélfának dőlt és karját összevonta a mellkasa előtt. – Elmulasztottam valamit?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Csak arra számítottam…

– Hogy nincs bennem semmi becsületesség? – csattant fel Harry közbevágva. – Hogy azután, hogy vesztek, továbbra is harcolni fogok?

– Én… – Piton félbeszakította magát és félrenézett. – Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen könnyedén engedsz.

– Nem akartam alázatosan belesétálni ebbe a…

Piton ténylegesen elmosolyodott.

– Benned nincs semmi alázatos.

– Pontosan – mondta Harry nevetséges módon örvendezve, hogy ezt Piton is elismerte. – Miért gondolta, hogy akkor a szexszel kapcsolatban az leszek?

– Csak reméltem, hogy a tapasztalatlanságod…

– Nem vagyok tapasztalatlan… – Piton kemény pillantására kijavította magát. - Nem teljesen. Voltam már nővel. – Kettővel. Mindegyikkel egyszer. - Sose feltételezzen rólam semmit. Tudom, hogy mit akarok és mit nem.

– Én például nem akarok egész álló éjjel itt állni és beszélni – fújtatott Piton.

– Már el is indultam. – Harry elnyomta a félelmét és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egy pillanatig a hűvös csempéhez nyomta a fejét, és a légzésére koncentrálva próbált nyugodt maradni. Remegő kézzel vette fel a bájitalt, majd egyetlen korttyal eltüntette. Közel sem volt olyan rossz ízű, mint Piton kotyvalékainak többsége, amiért hálás volt. Egy pillanattal később az egész bensőjét kiürítette a főzet. Nem akart belegondolni, hogy milyen célból.

A tükörben elkapott magáról egy villanásnyi képet, ahogy elsietett mellette, és megrémítette, hogy pont olyan megrettentnek látszott, mint amilyennek érezte magát.

Amikor visszatért a nappaliba, látta, hogy Piton már bement a hálószobába. A férfi időközben levetkőzött és néhány párnának dőlve az ágyban ült. Harry – alighogy belépett a hálószobába – megtorpant, és egy pillanatig dermedten állt.

– Nem fogsz messzire jutni, ha csak ott ácsorogsz a ruháidban.

– Tudom. – Harry érezte, hogy arca felmelegszik az elképzelésre, hogy Piton előtt kell levetkőznie. – Megtenné, hogy lekapcsolja a lámpát?

– Miért? – kérdezte a férfi és hangjából derű hallatszott.

– Nem érzem úgy, hogy műsort szeretnék adni magának. – A puszta gondolat, hogy a másik figyeli őt, elég volt ahhoz, hogy a gyomrában érzett pillangók gyilkos darazsakká változzanak.

Egy röpke pillanatig úgy tűnt, Piton szeretné elnyújtani a szenvedéseit, de csak felsóhajtott.

– Csak vetkőzz le, és mássz be az ágyba.

– Rendben. – Harry mérgesen és zavartan megacélozta magát. Eltökélten – hogy nem hagyja, hogy bármi is meglátsszon rajta, amit érez – levette magáról az összes ruháját, és a földre szórta őket.

Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy van valami Piton pillantásában, amit képtelen értelmezni, és ez idegessé tette őt.

Igyekezve, hogy félszegsége semmilyen mértékben ne mutatkozzon meg, Harry gyorsan az ágy másik oldalára ment, felmászott és keresztbe tett lábbal, mellkasa előtt összefont karral leült. Egyenesen Pitonra meredt, szinte felbátorítva a férfit, hogy valami kellemetlent mondjon.

– Mi van?

– Meg vagyok lepve… – Piton arca ismét lángba borult.

Az, hogy a férfi olyan nagyon el tud pirulni, látszólag kicsit emberibbnek mutatta őt Harrynek. 

– Min lepődött meg? Hogy olyan csontos vagyok?

– Voltaképpen nem. Sőt! – Piton ajka felkunkorodott, mintha szórakoztatónak találná. – Te egy vonzó fiatalember vagy.

– Nem kell hazudnia nekem, professzor – nézett rá a homlokát ráncolva Harry még bosszúsabban, amiért Piton ilyen nyilvánvaló taktikával próbálkozott. – Tuti dolog vagyok. Legalábbis ma éjszakára.

– És holnap reggel is, ha még mindig lenne kedved megtenni. – Piton úgy mondta ezt, mintha remélné, hogy Harry nem akar majd élni a lehetőséggel.

Ami nem fog megtörténni. Feltéve, hogy túléli a ma éjszakát. 

– Ó, az a rész már eldöntött.

– El kellene kezdenünk – mondta Piton, de nem úgy hangzott, mint aki jobban készen áll, mint ahogy Harry érezte.

Az általános idegesség őszinte félelemre változott, de Harry tudta, hogy már nincs visszaút.

– Öhm… – Vöröslő arccal elakadt – Öhm…

– Mint mindig, Mr. Potter, most is annyira ékesszóló. – Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy Piton gúnyvigyora közel sem olyan csúnya, mint amilyen szokott lenni. Talán Piton is pont olyan ideges, mint ő.

A gondolattól visszakerült némi bátorság a vérébe.

– Tudja, ez most nem a megfelelő idő a sértegetésekre.

– El sem tudok jobb időt gondolni rá – vágta rá Piton. – Hagyd abba a panaszkodást, eleget hallottam belőle.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

– Nagy ég, épp megbaszni készül, és a sértegetéseken kívül másra sem tud gondolni?

– Megpróbáltalak megdicsérni téged, és te visszalökted az egészet a képembe – morgott a fogát vicsorgatva Piton, és arca teljesen elvörösödött. – Merlin szerelmére, mit akarsz, mit mondjak neked?

Felettébb barátságtalanul fogadtam a bókot – jött rá Harry. Ez nyilvánvalóan nem könnyebb Pitonnak, mint neki.

– Basszus. Sajnálom. Én…

– Ne kérj bocsánatot. – Piton visszahajtotta a takarót, és úgy ahogy volt, meztelenül átment a nappaliba.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel a haladékra, nem számít, mennyire rövid is lehet az. Piton után pillantott, nézte, ahogy a látóterén kívül és belül mozog. Lényének az a része, amelyik nem volt totálisan halálra rémülve, elégedetten észrevételezte, hogy Pitonnak meglehetősen jó teste volt. Noha sebhelyes. A férfi sápadt és vékony volt, de csontjai körül erős izmok feszültek, amitől inkább szívósnak, és nem törékenynek látszott.

Még ha per pillanat nem is vonzódott a férfiakhoz, Harry amellett foglalt állást, hogy lehet, hogy mégsem olyan rossz dolog megérinteni Pitont. Talán arról volt szó, hogy nem volt más választása, vagy talán volt valami a férfi testében, ami elnyerte a tetszését. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem teljesen irtózott a gondolattól. Volt abban valami, ahogy mozgott…

Amikor Piton visszatért, egy palackot és két poharat hozott magával.

– Ez segíthet – mondta, miközben letette a Lángnyelv whiskyt és a kristálypoharakat az éjjeli szekrényre.

– Jó ötlet. – Harry mindent kész volt kipróbálni. Tudta, ha nem lazít, minden csak határozottan rosszabbá válik, mint amilyen most.

Miközben Piton töltött, Harry egy újabb pillantást vetett rá. A férfi mellkasa jól kirajzolódott, jobban, mint ahogy Harry gondolta volna Piton vékony összképét tekintve. A mellkasát borító csekély sötét szőrzet vékony sávvá keskenyült, ami egy csíkban végigvonult lefelé a hasán, hogy aztán az ágyék körül ismét megsűrűsödjön. Attól lejjebb Piton hosszú és vastag volt. Az alig elfojtott borzalom reszketően siklott végig a gerince mentén. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy tudna az beleférni anélkül, hogy széthasítaná.

Mintha megérezte volna magán Harry tekintetét, Piton megfordult, és elkapta a pillantását.

– Van valami gondja, Mr. Potter?

– Számos is van, professzor. – Harry küzdött a pirulás ellen és vesztett, meglehetősen alaposan.

Piton a párnáknak dőlve elhelyezkedett, és az egyik poharat az ajkához emelte.

– Nem érdekelnek a problémáid – közölte bosszús felhanggal. – És minden kétséget kizáróan nem óhajtom, hogy professzornak szólíts az ágyban. Ebben a szobában hívhatsz Perselusnak, ha szeretnél.

– Annyira köszönöm, Perselus… – csattant fel. – Nekem is adsz egy kicsit abból?

Piton ismét kortyolt egyet, és jó pár percig nézte őt.

– Gyere, ülj ide mellém.

Harry boldogan visszautasította volna, csakhogy kihívja azt a hangnemet Pitonból, de tudta, hiábavaló dőreség lenne. Magában felsóhajtott, és tette, amit kértek, Piton mellé ült, bár óvatosan, hogy ne érjen hozzá.

Ijedten ugrott meg, amikor Piton a dereka köré csúsztatta a karját, hogy közelebb húzza magához, és így a testük oldalt összeérjen.

A férfi a másik kezével odatartott neki egy pohár aranylóan sárga folyadékot.

– Lassan kortyolgasd – mondta.

Néhány hosszú percen át Harry a whiskyt szopogatta és megpróbált lazítani a férfi oldalán. Erősen tisztában volt vele, hogy Pitonnal együtt meztelenek és egy ágyban vannak, és még inkább azzal, hogy mi fog történni köztük.

Piton ujjai ártatlanul mozogtak a bőrén, végigsimított a karja mentén, le a hátán, látszólag mindenhol, ahol el tudta érni. Az érintés tökéletesen gyengéd volt, és Harry legnagyobb rémületére tetszett neki.

– Lazíts, Potter. – Piton most csábítóan lágy tenor hangon szólalt meg, ami kellemesen elzsongatta Harry erősen feszült idegeit.

– Hívj Harrynek – lepte meg a férfit a kérésével. – Ha a professzor helytelen, akkor a Mr. Potternek is annak kell lennie.

– A lényeg, Mr.… Harry. – Hangjából ítélve úgy tűnt, Piton jól szórakozik. – Tudod, mit fogunk itt tenni?

– Úgy érted, azon kívül, hogy megdugsz? – Már pusztán a szavak kimondásától is gúzsba kötődtek a belei. – Dumbledore elmagyarázta nekem.

– Ah, hát persze, hogy megtette – sóhajtott Piton.

– Te is beleegyeztél – emlékeztette őt Harry.

– Ha visszaemlékszel, kevés választásom volt. Az elképzelés, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vagy valamelyik talpnyalója halálra kínoz, gyorsan arra késztetett, hogy elfogadjak bármit, ami kevésbé megterhelő. Még téged is. – Piton megfordult és átható tekintettel nézett Harryre. – Amit nem értek az az, hogy te miért egyeztél bele.

– Már korábban megmondtam. Mindkettőnket felszabadítom.

Hermione talált néhány megbízhatatlan hitelű utalást egy még annál is jóval kétesebb hírű könyvben, ami azt állította, hogy ez a bizonyos házasságtípus elsőbbséget élvez minden más lehetséges kötelékük fölött. Amibe beletartozik a Voldemorttal való kapocs is. És ez jó ötletnek látszott Harry számára.

– Nem kellett volna beleegyezned. – Piton hangja halk és lágy volt.

Köszönetféleségnek hangzott. Ami nagyobb örömet okozott Harrynek, mint ahogy azt beismerte volna.

– Tudom. Bármennyire is szerettem volna, hogy legyen más választás, nem volt. Nem fogom engedni, hogy még valaki más meghaljon, amikor tehetek valamit, hogy megmentsem, és ebbe ez is, és te is beletartozol.

– Még én is? Minő igazán nemes lelkű, önfeláldozó griffendéles vagy.

– Hagyd abba! Mostanában vesztettem el valakit, akit szerettem és… – Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja. Szíve megrándult, amikor visszaemlékezett Molly Weasley múlt heti temetésére. És aztán az összes emberre, akiket szeretett, és akik a nő előtt távoztak. Gombóc szorította el a torkát, és úgy kellett kipréselnie a szavakat magából. – Nem érted? Nem hagyhatok bárki mást meghalni. Egyszerűen nem tehetem.

– Harry…

Egy mély, reszkető sóhajjal a fiú leküzdötte az érzelmeket, amik túláradtak rajta.

– Kérlek – szólalt meg immár nyugodtabban. – Itt volt ez a lehetőség, hogy segítsek neked. És meg akartam tenni. De muszáj, hogy ebben együtt legyünk, máskülönben nyomorultak leszünk.

– Te igazán úgy gondolod, hogy egyébként nem? – Piton hangja elárulta saját kétkedését.

– Azt hiszem, meg tudnánk oldani, hogy működjön. Ha mindketten hajlandóak vagyunk kompromisszumokra, legalább egy kicsit. – Harry újabb lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta a feszültség egy részét kiereszteni. – Én hajlandó vagyok rá.

– Nagyon éretten viselkedsz ebben az ügyben. – Piton hangjában nem volt sem gúny, sem megvetés. Talán még egy kis tiszteletet is fel lehetett benne fedezni.

Harry kierőltetett egy kuncogást.

– Valószínűleg még nem fogtam fel.

– Amikor ezzel végzünk, akkor a leghatározottabban együtt leszünk benne. Örökre. – Piton hangsúlyából határozottan kicsendült a keserűség.

– Tudom. Egy életre szóló köteléket nem lehet kioldani. – Harry megborzongott. Eltökéltsége ellenére a kilátás ijesztő volt. – Szóval, talán túl kellene esnünk rajta.

– Gyere ide – tárta szét a karját a férfi.

Harry előre mozdult és szíve vadul vert. Piton ismét magához szorította, és ő belélegezte a férfi illatát. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mire is számított, de jó szaga volt, valami egzotikus fűszerhez hasonló. Anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna, beledőlt Piton melegébe, aki odatartotta elé a poharát. Belekortyolt.

– Lazíts, Harry. – A férfi hangja meleg és sötét volt, lágy ígéretet sugárzott.

Érezte, hogy az ital kellemesen végigcsúszik a nyelőcsövén, és behunyta a szemét. Újabbat kortyolt és hagyta, hogy a whisky ellazítsa őt.

– El ne aludj – duruzsolta Piton mély hangon a fülébe –, még el se kezdtük.

Egy pillanatnyi pánik hullámzott át Harryn, és alig néhány centiméter távolságban Piton arcától felemelte a fejét. A hosszú ujjak megérintették az állát, végigsimítottak az arcélén, és Piton hozzádörgölte az orrát a sima bőrhöz, ahol Harry nyaka az ő vállához ért.

Jó érzés volt, és Harry szinte maga is majdnem dorombolt. Meglepte őt a Pitontól érkező gyengédség, de kapva kapott rajta, engedte magának, hogy élvezetet leljen benne. Ideges kuncogással közelebb dőlt, felemelte a nyakát és remélte, hogy a férfi folytatni fogja.

Amikor Piton felemelte a fejét, Harry tiltakozni akart. Nem akarta, hogy Piton abbahagyja. Valójában már fordította is a fejét, hogy ezt megmondja, amikor Piton elkapta a száját és mélyen megcsókolta őt.

Ez eléggé meglepte Harryt ahhoz, hogy ne reagáljon azonnal. Néhány másodperc elteltével azonban belenyugodott, és hívogatóan megnyitotta a száját Piton nyelvének. A férfi nyelvének minden egyes cirógatásával hőszikrák gyúltak fel benne.

Piton lassan csókolta őt, ajkai a legnagyobb gyengédséggel mozogtak Harry száján. Édes és meleg volt, és pont olyasmi, amire Harrynek olyannyira szüksége volt, mint a kiszáradt földnek az esőre. Belesóhajtott Piton szájába.

Soha még csak fel sem merült benne, hogy kedvelheti a csókolózást Pitonnal vagy, hogy a férfi csókja annyira megrészegíti őt, hogy azt akarja, örökké folytatódjon. Sosem gondolt volna arra az alaposságra vagy könnyedségre, amellyel Piton meghódította őt. Harry kábultan emelte egyik kezét Piton hajához, és inkább lágynak találta, semmint zsírosnak, mint amire számított.

Piton elmélyítette a csókot, ajkát erősebben nyomta a fiúéhoz, nyelvével gyorsabban simított végig a másikén. Harry egy része nem tudta elhinni, hogy egyáltalán megcsókolja Pitont, egy másik része pedig azt akarta, hogy tovább és még tovább folytatódjon, és sose érjen véget.

Harryt – aki megadta magát a csókoknak – hátrafelé tolták, és amikor elnyúlt az ágyon, Piton meztelen teste – annak minden kemény porcikájával és izgalmával együtt – elhelyezkedett fölötte. Harry első ösztöne a pánik volt, hogy lelökje magáról a férfit, de Piton szája megzavarta őt. Mire emlékezett, hogy elvileg mit is akart tenni, Piton már a mellkasát csókolgatta, és Harry már nem is akarta, hogy akár egy pillanatra is megálljon.

Az élmények, amik Piton érintéseinek hatására képződtek, átszáguldottak Harry fölött, felgyújtották a vágyát és kiloptak belőle minden valamirevaló gondolatot. Még miközben többet és annál is többet akart, akkor is azon tűnődött, vajon tudná-e egyáltalán élvezni Piton ügyködéseit.

– Kérlek – nyöszörgött Harry. – Ó, kérlek!

Képtelen volt arra, hogy uralkodjon magán; a férfi nyelvének minden egyes cirógatására, ajkainak érintésére megvonaglott, és elméje lassan engedett a nyomásnak, ahogy a nyers érzékelések felülkerekedtek rajta. Piton kihasználta az idejét, élvezetesen kínozta Harryt, aztán elhátrált tőle, csakhogy elölről kezdje az egészet alig néhány centi távolságra onnan, ahol az előbb járt.

Senki nem élheti túl Piton száját – ebben biztos volt Harry. Már réges-rég túljutott azon a ponton, hogy könyörögjön. Végtagjai remegtek a beteljesületlen vágytól, felkiáltott, hátát ívbe feszítette és szánalmasan nyöszörgött. És Piton még mindig nem kegyelmezett neki.

Amikor a könyörület – Piton szájának formájában – elérte duzzadt szerszámát, Harry ismét felkiáltott, bár még az áldott megkönnyebbülés iránti hála szavait sem volt képes megformálni. Erőteljesen elélvezett. Ami csak folytatódott tovább és még tovább. Sosem kellett várnia ilyen sokáig a gyönyör beteljesedésére, és még soha nem érte meg ennyire várni rá. Az orgazmus elgyengítette, kielégítette, mint még soha ezelőtt, és képtelen volt elég levegőhöz juttatni magát.

Halványan tudatában volt annak, hogy Piton átgördíti őt a hasára és széttolja a combjait, de túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy elég oxigént szívjon a tüdejébe ahhoz, hogy igazából aggódjon bármi más iránt, amit a férfi művelhet… egészen addig, míg a férfi egyhuzamban végig nem nyalta hátának egész hosszát.

A gyönyör apró szikrái tüzet gyújtottak Harry gerince mentén, és nyöszörögve nyomta magát hátra.

– Váó – lehelte, érezve, hogy az izgalom heve újra gyülekezni kezd benne. – Ezt csináld újra!

– Ó, szándékomban áll. – Piton hangja kifejezetten önelégülten csengett. – Ezt, és még sokkal többet.

Mielőtt Harry kótyagos agya kigondolhatta volna, hogy mit is válaszoljon erre, Piton lefelé is végignyalta a hátát. És nem állt meg! Nem, ő előre és felfelé húzta a fiú csípőjét, aztán szétválasztotta a farpofáit, és nyelve folytatta az útját Harry hasítékába.

A kéj ettől az egyszerű érintéstől rövidre zárta Harry elméjét, és a fiú olyan hangosan nyögött fel, hogy az akár sikolynak is beillett. Lényének egy része elborzadva kapkodta a levegőt attól, ami abban a szégyenletes testhelyzetben történt, amiben volt – fenekével a levegőben, arcával az ágyneműben. Nagyobb része azonban nem volt képes mással foglalkozni azokon az abszolút bámulatos érzéseken kívül, amik Piton virtuóz nyelvétől szinte széjjelszaggatták őt. Harry tudta, hogy ismét el fog menni, méghozzá hamarosan, de amikor teste megkezdte az oda vezető végső menetet, Piton elhúzódott.

– Te szemét – sziszegte, miközben remegett a csalódottságtól –, ne merd most abbahagyni. Ne merészeld!

– Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy utasításokat osztogass!

Nem tudta összeszedni a kellő erőt, hogy mérges legyen. Mindössze csak annyit akart, hogy az a csodálatos törődés újra kezdődjön.

– Kérlek! – esdekelt. Kihallhatta a saját hangjából kiszűrődő vágyat, ami esetleg csorbát ejt Piton kegyetlenségén.

– Mindent a megfelelő időben, Harry – nevetett Piton. – Invito síkosító.

Harry gondolt rá, hogy felemeli a fejét, hogy panaszkodjon, könyörögjön vagy valami, de teste továbbra is vibrált a felizgultságtól. Nem volt elég energiája semmihez azon kívül, hogy tovább küzdjön a lélegzetvételekért.

Egy síkos ujj érintette meg óvatosan, kicsit belé hatolt, aztán megállt. Harry megriadt, nem tudta biztosan, mit is kezdjen a helyzettel. Mielőtt azonban eldönthette volna, Piton ujja teljes hosszában belecsúszott, és ő felmordult a hirtelen behatolástól és a teljesség érzésétől. Aztán a benne levő ujj behajlott, megérintette valaminek a peremét, ami elektrosokkal felérő ütést mért az egész testére.

– Ó, Istenem, ezt csináld újra! – utasította a férfit. Nem mintha biztos lett volna abban, hogy tetszik neki az érzés, de újra éreznie kellett, mielőtt eldönthetné.

Piton kuncogott, és ismét behajlította egyszer az ujját. Ahogy a sokkhatástól újra megrándult, Harry helyeslően felnyögött. Igen – döntötte el – kedveli ezt az érzést. Piton egy ideig látszólag megelégedett azzal, hogy folytassa ezt a műveletet, de amikor Harry ismét kezdte felvenni a ritmust, a férfi megállt és kihúzta az ujját.

–– Mi van? – Harry – az események ilyetén fordulatával elégedetlenül – hátranézett. – Tedd vissza!

– Türelem – paskolta meg a férfi a fiú csípőjét.

Amikor Piton nem várakoztatta a gyönyörével, Harry boldogan a párnába mosolygott. Megszokta magában a több ujjat, élvezte is, még ha tudta is, mire készítik őt elő. Túl jó érzésnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy vitázzon miatta, és nem akarta az aggodalmaival elrontani. Teste készségesen befogadott minden új behatolást, és egy-két pillanattal később a gyönyör visszatért és megduplázódott. Nem tudta megakadályozni a vonaglást, amit minden egyes érintés előidézett, és meglepte a boldogság, amit Piton oly könnyedén előhívott belőle. Halkan nyöszörgött, hátralökött és többet akart.

A férfi a kéj szilánkjaival jutalmazta lelkesedését, ami az ígérte, hogy valami sötétebb és nagyobb élvezet még mindig vár rá.

Harry valami hatalmasnak a határán volt, valaminek, ami sokkal csodálatosabb, vagy jóval borzongatóbb lehet bárminél, amit valaha is ismert. Ő pedig várta és imádkozott, hogy Piton enyhítsen azon az elviselhetetlen feszültségen, ami körülvette őket.

– Kérlek – könyörgött, tudva, hogy mit akart, és azt is, hogy anélkül meghal, méghozzá hamarosan. – Ó, kérlek!

Semmi, amit tett, nem siettette Pitont, sem a könyörgés, sem a lökdösés, sem a nyafogás. Semmi azok közül, amiket Harry önszántából megtett, és amik látszólag csak még jobban szórakoztatták a férfit. Harry már ott tartott, hogy felrobban a benne képződött nyomástól, a várakozástól, hogy megtudja, mi fog történni, és a felizgultságtól, ami még nem lett kielégítve.

Végre-valahára Piton lassan beléje hatolt, és csillapítóan végighúzta kezeit Harry hátán és oldalán.

Fájt. Nem elviselhetetlenül, de ahhoz eléggé, hogy némiképp csökkentse a felajzottságát. Piton kezei a vigaszt jelentették az oldalán, és ez üdvözítően eltérítette őt a fájdalomtól.

– Fújd ki a levegőt. Erősen! – suttogta Piton lágy, feszült hangon. – És told magad felém. Az segíthet a kényelmetlenségen.

Harry felmordult és tette, amit mondtak neki. Szerencsére a fájdalom enyhült egy kicsit. Mögötte Piton továbbra is mozdulatlan maradt, bőréről izzadtság csöpögött Harryre, ami aztán kellemetlenül végiggördült lefelé a combján.

Úgy tűnt, örökké tart, de Harry végül megérezte, hogy valami megadja magát a testében, és Piton teljes hosszában belecsúszott. Aztán szinte teljesen kihúzódott, mielőtt ismét visszalökött volna. Harry felhördülve kapott levegő után, és igyekezett nem elhúzni magát, ahogy a már eddig is meggyötört belső izmai tovább tágultak.

Egy vagy két újabb lökés után teste alkalmazkodott az invázióhoz. Nem volt egészen kellemes, de Harry úgy vélte, hogy már el tudja viselni. Piton látszólag felismerte ezt, mivel elkezdett mozogni benne, és minden egyes lökéssel változtatott egy kicsit a szögön.

– Mondd az igét, Harry – zihálta Piton néhány ki-be mozdulat után. – Tisztán ejtsd ki!

Harry annak az igézetnek az elmondására összpontosított, ami Pitonhoz fogja őt kötni, hogy minden egyes latin szót olyan lassan és tökéletesen ejtsen, amennyire csak tud. Maguk a szavak egyszerűek voltak: „Hozzád kötöm magam, Perselus Piton, mindenekfelett és mindörökre.” Az utolsó szót egy hördüléssel együtt mondta, mivel Pitonnak pont sikerült eltalálnia azt a pontot benne, ami varázslattal töltötte meg a vénáit.

– Igen. Ott. Pontosan ott. – Harry hátrapréselte magát a férfinek, remélve, imádkozva, hogy Piton ismét megtalálja. Így volt, és Harry nyöszörgött. Ez túl intenzív érzés volt, túlságosan jó, hogy valódi legyen.

Hallotta, hogy mögötte Piton zihálva mondja a varázsszavakat. Minden egyes szónak egy lökéssel adott nyomatékot, és Harry elvesztette a fonalat abban az élvezetben, ami keresztüláramlott rajta. Rövid időn belül a kés élén táncolt, várva, akarva, sóvárogva a beteljesülést, ami úgy tűnt, sosem fog bekövetkezni.

Piton keze végül rátalált a péniszére, és minden lökésével egyidejűleg végigsimított rajta. Mindössze ennyire volt Harrynek szüksége. Tudta, hogy sikolt, de semmi nem számított az eksztázison túl, amit a férfi nyújtott neki. A kéj tűzként áradt szét benne, belülről égette fel, és ő végigment annak lángjain, tudva, hogy nem fogja túlélni, és tudva, hogy megérte az árat.

Valamennyi idővel később Harry kinyitotta a szemeit, csak hogy meglásson egy felettébb önelégült pillantást Piton arcán. Nos – ismerte el –, Pitonnak joga van bizonyos mennyiségű büszkeségre a jól végzett munkáért.

– Teljesen jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi még mindig elégedetten vigyorogva.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos – lihegett Harry. – Élek?

Piton felnevetett és gyengéd mozdulattal eltolta a nyirkos hajtincset a homlokából.

– A sebhelyed elhalványult.

Harry meglepődve nyúlt fel, hogy megérintse. Örült a heg sima sebszéleinek és egy pillanatra rákoncentrált.

– Nem érzem őt többé az agyam hátsó részében. – Ülőhelyzetbe lökte magát és megpróbált nem megrázkódni a fájdalomra. – És mi a helyzet veled?

Piton kitartotta bal alkarját.

– Nem múlt el, de már nem fáj többé. Úgy sejtem, ez mostantól egyszerűen csak egy ronda tetoválás lesz.

– Remélem. – Harry behunyta a szemeit, és ismét összpontosított – ezúttal Pitonra. – Érzem a jelenléted.

Piton bólintott.

– Én is érzékelem a tiédet. Ne erőltesd, vagy behatolsz az elmémbe.

Harry csúnyán nézett a férfire.

– Nem tennék olyat.

– Nem arról vagy ismert, hogy tiszteled más emberek magánszféráját. – Istenem, Piton olyan borzasztóan akadékoskodóan tudott hangzani, amikor akart. Legalább még nem kiabált vele emiatt, ami Harry sejtése szerint javulásnak számított.

– Tizenöt éves voltam. Hagyod, hogy valaha is elfelejtsem?

– Valószínűleg nem. – Piton önelégülten rávigyorgott, majd előrehajolt, hogy visszaszerezze a paplant. Felhúzta és elhelyezkedett, hogy aludni térjen.

– Ez minden? – Harry képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Piton most aludni készül. – Nem érdekel, hogy az imént törtük meg Voldemort béklyóit magunkon?

– Nagyon hálás vagyok. Holnap majd megbizonyosodom róla, hogy kellőképpen megköszönjem neked – ásított a férfi. – Most azonban aludni fogok. És neked is azt kellene tenned. – Áthajolt, magához húzta Harryt, és a füléhez dörgölte az orrát.

Harry kellemesen megborzongott a kedves gesztustól.

– Még nem akarok aludni. Nem vagyok álmos. Tudnom kell, hogy mi fog most történni.

– A közvetlen jövőd az, hogy holnap reggel felkelsz, ha még mindig óhajtod, akkor megbaszol, majd elmész az óráidra. Csakúgy, mint az összes többi napon – mondta Piton ki se nyitva a szemét.

– Vagy talán a könnyű utat választom, és hagyom, hogy te dugj meg engem újra. Ami mellesleg nagyszerű volt. – Harry elvigyorodott, amikor Piton szemei felpattantak és arcán érzelmek egész sora futott át.

Egy meleg érzés rohanta le Harry mellkasát. Talán – gondolta –, végül még bele is vághatnak ebbe az egészbe.

– Ez sose arról szólt.

– Ezt felfogtam – méregette őt Piton egy pillanatig. – Ugyanakkor nem vagy egyenrangú velem.

Amennyiben a szavakat lekicsinylő vagy megvetően gúnyos stílusban mondták volna, akár sértésként is felfoghatta volna.

– Talán még nem – mondta erre Harry. – De el fog jönni az idő, amikor az leszek.

– Efelől semmi kétségem. De még nem fog egyhamar bekövetkezni. – Piton felsóhajtott és belenézett a fiú szemébe. – Nem kell olyan erősen küzdened érte.

Harry elgondolkozott ezen. Az erőfeszítés több mint megérte, és remélte, hogy hosszú ideig learathatja annak gyümölcsét. 

– Talán nem legközelebb, de egyszer…

Piton egy bólintással ismét kényelembe helyezte magát ágyban, és közelebb húzta Harryt. 

– Aludj!

Amikor Harry odabújt mellé, és talált magának egy kényelmes pontot, hogy elhelyezkedjen, érezte, hogy váratlan gyengédség hullám száguld át rajta Piton iránt, és egy csókot nyomott a férfi szájára.

– Rendben.

Piton felsóhajtott, majd légzése egyenletessé vált. Néhány perc múlva Harry is követte őt az álmok útján.

 

VÉGE


End file.
